


Recurring Defeat

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is a cis woman (bunny) here, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Yeah. What is says on the tin. I just want something where fem!Bunny and Jack are either already together (or not, up to author) and have sex. Lots of it.+ fem!Bunny rides Jack at some point+ traumatised Sandy/Tooth/North (deciding to never walk into the Warren unannounced ever again)+ dirty talk pls?"Spring has to defeat winter so that Jack doesn’t have to be winter year-round. Jack doesn’t want to fight, but the magic is old and blunt enough that having the woman on top will work, too.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Recurring Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/2/2016.

“It’s really getting on to be officially springtime, don’t you think?” Bunny says.  
  
Jack startles, falling off the low branch he had been sitting on. “How’d you sneak up on me like that?” he demands, staring at her.  
  
“I can sneak up on you any time I want,” she says. She leans forward on the branch, so her eyes are level with Jack’s when he scrambles upright again. “But now—you were just about ready to nod off and fall without any help from me. Like I said—it’s really getting on to be spring.”  
  
“I don’t sleep through spring and summer,” Jack says, badly stifling a yawn. “Not anymore.”  
  
“Yeah,” says Bunny. “I know. But that’s only because we figured out how to put an endcap on your wintriness, so you could just be a Guardian for the rest of the year.” She smiles. “And I thought I’d come and catch you for that before you started estivating in the middle of trying to make another March snowstorm.”  
  
Jack groans. “We still have to do that?” He leans back against the tree. “It was tough enough to put up a real fight before, even when I knew I eventually needed to lose. And now that things have changed between us in the past year…” He looks down at the ground. There’s a crocus by his foot. Yeah. He’s definitely running late this year. “I don’t want to have that fight,” he says. “That’s why I haven’t been around as often.”  
  
Bunny laughs. “And here I thought you were just calming down. Look, Jack.” She places a paw on his shoulder. “I don’t want to have that fight, either. I came here to tell you about the magic that calls for spring to defeat winter.” She lets go of his shoulder, ducks under the branch, and settles next to him.  
  
He can feel the warmth radiating from her, now, all the growing heat of springtime added to that which her own body always holds. He’s missed that, and he wants that and her as much as he ever has, but if they’re just going to be talking about magic…He looks up and finds a mischievous glint in the luminous green of her eyes.  
  
“Thing about that magic,” she says, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, “is that it’s old. Old and blunt and unenlightened. The only things it requires are these: that you give as good as you get, and that it’s clear that I’ve defeated you at some point.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Jack slides an arm around Bunny’s waist. She’s not wearing her bandolier or arm guards, and Jack slides his fingers into her silky fur, thinking that he’s starting to get a better idea of what this old, unenlightened magic might see as his defeat. “Tell me more.”  
  
“How much do you want to be told?” she asks. She moves to face him, so that he’s pinned between her and the tree trunk, and slips one hand under his sweatshirt to rest just above his hip. “How much do you want to hear about me laying you down on your back on the new grass, holding your wrists above your head and riding you till you’re sweating like ice melting in full sun and you don’t have the energy to make a single snowflake?”  
  
“I could stand to hear plenty more of that,” Jack says, his coloring becoming much more like flower petals than snow. He gives Bunny a smile, letting his hand move down to her hip, while he brings the other one up to her shoulder. “If you know what I mean.”  
  
“Excellent,” she says, moving forward to nuzzle his neck. She gives him a little nip and rolls her hips against his. “Do you want to go back to the Warren, or…?”  
  
“There’s no one around here,” Jack says, his hands wandering all through her warm, soft fur. “And, well, I think you’ve been making this place really hospitable while we were talking.”  
  
Bunny glances around at the thick, green grass full of early wildflowers that’s sprung up around them. “And I didn’t even notice I was doing it,” she says. “Maybe I’m the one who still has really got it bad.”  
  
“Well, I think it’s good,” Jack says, a little shyly.  
  
She gives him a half-smile and moves back a little. “Let’s get you out of your clothes, then. No armor for our battle.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“How do you feel?” Bunny asks Jack, a while later, after the late afternoon has turned into evening.  
  
“Like I’m made out of happy overdone noodles,” he says. “Also kind of muddy. And like I’m not going to be getting up for a while again, sorry. And, weirdly, not as sleepy as I’d expect.”  
  
“I think that means I was right in what I suspected about the old springtime magic,” Bunny says with a yawn, stretching out her long, muscular arms and legs. “Good. I’d hate to have this moment ruined by us still having to fight.”  
  
Jack turns his head towards her and laughs in disbelief. “You mean you weren’t sure it was going to work? You seemed so confident!”  
  
“Well, I was _confident_ that I wanted to have sex with you,” she says. “If it hadn’t worked that would have just been inconvenient timing after a really great afternoon. Not a huge problem. And I don’t think you cared if it was going to really work either. Otherwise you would have been patient enough to go back to the Warren.”  
  
“Hmm. True,” Jack says, looking up through the tiny green leaves on the branches above them and up to the sky where a few bright stars have appeared. “I hope I was right about no one being around, though.”  
  


* * *

  
  
This hope fails when Bunny insists on showing Jack a small, delicate piece of paper with a message in gold ink. “If I have to know what this means, you have to see it and know what it means, too,” she says.  
  
It’s a short message: _Does that kind of symbolic defeat count only for Winter and Spring, or do you think it might apply more generally? I’m asking for an enemy._  
  
“That’s an impressive amount of bad ideas implied in two sentences,” Jack finally says when he works it out. “Uh, is it worth it to be embarrassed?”  
  
Bunny shakes her head. “Definitely not.“  
  
Jack nods. "All right. So how are you going to answer?”  
  
“I wasn’t going to, honestly.”  
  
“But you might, um, leave only practical experiments as an option if you don’t,” Jack says.  
  
She sighs. “The problem is that my honest answer would not be a firm no, and anything other than a firm no is going to be taken as a possible yes, and…and if I consider that even a no wouldn’t be a complete damper on this trouble, then a lot of things make more sense.” She frowns. “I don’t want to know this.”  
  
“Do you regret that we didn’t go to the Warren, then?” Jack asks after a pause.  
  
Her face softens. “No, not a bit. I like that you were impatient, that we’ve worked out things between winter and spring. And since we’re in the Warren now–well, if we leave this alone for a while, maybe I’ll get in a good enough mood to not worry too much about how anyone else wants to work things out.”  
  
Jack grins. “Well, all right. I think I could do with getting defeated again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Sandy pls
> 
> tejoxys answered: ASKING FOR AN ENEMY sandy nO. “I don’t want to know this” hahahaha I love how Bunny’s response is to be that person who’s like, ‘I think the milk’s gone bad. Here, smell it.’
> 
> bowlingforgerbils answered: “I’m asking for an enemy.” Oh, Sandy! Fem!Bunny is cool, nice spring imagery, too.


End file.
